1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly to a photo-polymerization type photosensitive electrode paste composition for a plasma display panel that is capable of preventing a bubble from occurring on an electrode surface during an electrode paste printing process and a damage of an electrode pattern caused by adhesive strength reduction, and a method of fabricating the electrode using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a plasma display panel PDP as a flat panel display device has attracted attention for its easy manufacture in a large size. The PDP uses the phenomenon that a vacuum ultraviolet ray, which has a wavelength of approx. 147 nm emitted from the plasma occurring upon the discharge of inert gases, collides with a fluorescent film to be converted to red, green and blue lights of visible ray. Accordingly, the PDP is capable of displaying full colors, has a rapid response speed and has a wide-viewing angle to make easy realization of a large size display device of which the size is larger than 40 inches so that it attracts attention as one of next generation display devices such as high definition television HDTV etc.
The PDP normally displays a picture by controlling each discharge period of the pixels in accordance with digital video data. In such PDP is typical an alternating type PDP which has three electrodes as shown in FIG. 1 and is driven by an alternating current.
FIG. 1 is a diagram representing a cell structure arranged in the alternating type PDP with the type of matrix.
Referring to FIG. 1, the PDP cell includes an upper plate with a pair of sustaining electrodes 14 and 16, an upper dielectric layer 18 and a protective film 20 that are sequentially formed on an upper substrate 10, a lower plate with an address electrode 22, a lower dielectric layer 24, a barrier rib 26 and a fluorescent layer 28 that are sequentially formed on a lower substrate 12.
The upper substrate 10 and the lower substrate 12 are separated parallel to each other by the barrier rib 26.
Each sustaining electrode pair 14 and 16 includes a transparent electrode 14A and 16A with a relatively broad width and made of transparent electrode material ITO for transmitting visual ray, and a bus electrode 14B and 16B with a relatively narrow width and for compensating the resistance components of the transparent electrode 14A and 16A. Any one of the sustaining electrode pair 14 and 16 plays role of the scanning electrode and another one of the sustaining electrode pair 14 and 16 plays role of the sustaining electrode. The scanning electrode 14 is mainly supplied the scanning signal for the panel scanning and the sustaining signal for keeping the state of discharge. And the sustaining signal is mainly supplied to the sustaining electrode 16.
The wall electric charge, formed upon discharge, is accumulated on the upper dielectric layer 18 and the lower dielectric layer 24. The protective film 20 prevents the damage of the upper dielectric layer 18 by sputtering so as to increase the life of the PDP and to increase the efficiency of emission of the second electron. Magnesium oxide MgO is generally used for the protective film 30.
An address electrode 22 is formed in the direction of crossing the pair of sustaining electrodes 14 and 16. Data signals are supplied to the address electrode 22 for selecting cells to be displayed. The barrier rib 26 is formed parallel to the address electrode 22 and prevents the ultraviolet ray generated by the discharge from being exposed to the adjacent cells. The fluorescent layer 28 is spread on the surface of the barrier rib 26 and the lower dielectric layer 24 and generates one of visual rays among red, green and blue colors. And, inert gas for the gas discharge is injected into the discharge space thereinside.
The bus electrode 14B and 16B of the upper substrate 10 in such a PDP is formed to prevent a voltage drop of the transparent electrodes 14A and 16A, which are formed of Indium Tin Oxide ITO. Because the bus electrodes 14B and 16B shields the light emission to deteriorate brightness of PDP, it is necessary to be as narrow as possible within the limit where the required line resistance is acquired. The bus electrodes 14B and 16B are mainly formed by the vacuum deposition and etching process in the three-layered structure of chromium/copper/chromium. However, the forming method of the bus electrodes 14B and 16B of the three-layered structure of chromium/copper/chromium by the vacuum deposition has some problems that its processing time is long, the thin film forming device and material thereof is high in price and the environment can be contaminated upon etching.
Also, the address electrode 22 is formed by printing method in use of silver paste mainly. But, when forming the electrode by using the paste for printing, the pitch precision of the electrode and the electrode width gets very hard to control. In other words, the spread property becomes deteriorated upon the electrode print, and the adhesive strength to the glass substrate becomes decreased thereby having its resolution deteriorated.
Accordingly, there is required a new PDP electrode forming method which has less loss of the material and is appropriate to high precision by using a photolithography that is capable of forming a minute line width.